Alive
by Manu259
Summary: While seeing the class 77 go, Naegi starts to think of one person that he thought didn't make it before someone appears behind him. (Spoilers for Danganronpa 3 Kibou-hen/side: hope)


**Alive**

 **Hi there, just a quick heads up you should only read this AFTER you watch Danganronpa 3 Kibou-hen/side: hope, don't even read after this if you haven't seen it yet.**

 **I did warn you.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **As you are all aware Kirigiri turned out to be alive, thank you, you miracle medicine!**

 **I mean seriously I was SO upset when I heard that she died I almost dropped the series, luckily a facebook image and another author of this site showed me proof that she might still be alive (and she was!) so I continued and I don't regret it one bit.**

 **Anyway, in case you don't remember right after class 77 is leaving in that boat the scene changes to Naegi looking at them before at his hand and someone appears behind him, so this is how I think, or maybe hope, that scene played out.**

 **I think the term is 'fluff' so expect a lot of it in here, or at least that's what I'm trying to do.**

 **By the way English is not my first language so there may (and I mean there will) be some grammar mistakes, sorry in advance for that.**

 **I do not own Danganronpa.**

 **With all that said, on with the chapter.**

* * *

Naegi looked at his hand that still had Kirigiri's now dry blood; he could still remember her words before the time limit hit.

' _No matter what happens, don't give up on hope. I shall always be by your side_ '

He would not give up on hope, if for nothing else just for her words, but that did nothing to ease his pain; after all they've been through he did not want to accept that she's gone.

Before his thoughts could take him to other memories of her, Naegi heard footsteps behind him and turned around…

His eyes widened as much as possible when he saw her standing there.

"Kirigiri-san…" Naegi muttered not sure if he was seeing an illusion.

Before either of them could say another word though.

"Naegi, we need t-" Asahina called to him but stopped mid-sentence. "Kyoko-chan" She said tears forming in her eyes before running to her and hug her while saying her name over and over.

"I'm sorry I made you worry". Kirigiri said honestly feeling guilty about what happened.

"But -sniff- how –sniff-" Asahina managed to say through sobs.

"It was thanks to Kimura-san, I found a medicine to stop the poison but it put me in a near-death state, Tsumiki-san found me and revived me" She explained simply.

While this was happening.

"Oi, what happened, what's this about a medicine?" Hagakure asked, confusion written all over his face.

"It should be obvious from the conversation" Togami said in his usual arrogant manner, more or less understanding what happened from what Kirigiri just said.

"What, what do you mean Togamicchi?" The clairvoyant asked trying to get an explanation, while the former heir looked annoyed but gave an explanation nonetheless, Hagakure making a surprised face after hearing it all.

Among Asahina is sobbing and Hagakure and Togami is… bickering, Naegi quietly walked towards Kirigiri his expression still unchanged.

Seeing him, Togami grabbed Hagakure by the collar of his shirt and started to pull him away.

"Asahina, we need your help with something, come here now" He said harshly, Asahina looked at him and was about to yell something among the lines of 'I don't care you insensitive prick' but seeing Naegi she understood what was happening, she let go of Kirigiri wiped her tears and ran towards the other two while waving at the detective.

Now alone, Naegi was at about three steps from Kirigiri, been the detective she is, she could see that he was surprised, amazed, confused, relieved and a lot of other things.

"Naegi-kun". She called to him, making his eyes go even wider. "I'm so-"

She couldn't finish her apology when Naegi almost tackled her in a hug.

"I'm so glad". He said still hugging her, he honestly didn't care how or why, even if he heard what she told Asahina a moment ago, you could have told him that an angel got down from heaven to bring her back and he would have accepted it.

She was alive, Kirigiri Kyoko was alive, that's the only thing that his mind can process right now.

"You're not mad?" Kirigiri asked making him stop the hug and look at her in the eyes with his hands on her shoulders. "I made you believe I died and knowing you that probably wasn't easy to see"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Instead of answering he asked that first.

"I was afraid". Kirigiri answered honestly. "I thought that if you were to know about my NG code you would do something stupid" Naegi had already guessed that was probably the reason but wanted to confirm it nonetheless.

"I'm not mad Kyoko". Naegi finally answered with a smile. "I'm surprised, and I'm happy, there is no way I can be mad right now". He continued moving his right hand to hold her left one.

"I'm sorry". She finished her apology, she believes him when he says he isn't mad, that's simply his nature, she could still remember that time at hope's peak when he was found guilty, even if he wasn't, and survived the execution thanks to Alter Ego. When she got down to help him, she had thought of about a thousand different scenarios in her head, from him been skeptical of accepting her help to outright yell insults the moment he sees her, the one scenario that never crossed her mind was him saying 'thank you' a simple and honest thank you for going to help him, even if she could be held responsible for almost killing him.

That's what made her feel the worst.

"I'm sorry". She repeated, this time hugging him while placing her head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Makoto"

"I told you I'm not mad" Naegi said hugging her tightly, only now noticing her shaking.

"I'm sorry". She repeated once again. "I'm sorry for what you must have felt"

Naegi let go of her hand and moved it to her hair before he started to stroke it.

"It's okay". Although Naegi wanted to blush and stammer due to their position, now wasn't the time for that. "Really, its okay you don't have to-"

"I know you mean that". The detective interrupted knowing what he was gonna say. "And I appreciate it, I truly do, but it doesn't change what I did to you-"

"No, that's wrong". Naegi interrupted softly. "It wasn't your fault and you did what you did thinking of protecting me". He once again moved his right hand this time to her face to make her look at him in the eye. "That's why please stop apologizing, if you're alive then that's all I need".

Kirigiri smiled at him, making Naegi do the same.

"Thank you". The detective said.

"You're welc-" Naegi couldn't finish when Kirigiri pressed her lips against his and a split second later he was kissing her back, they finally stopped when their lungs could no longer go on and needed air, but only separating enough to breath and still close enough for their noses to touch.

"Really, thank you Makoto". Kirigiri said with a smile and a pink blush.

"You're welcome, Kyoko"

Naegi smiled back his face also blushing, before this time he kissed her.

With the promise of a future with hope they both made their way to their friends while holding each other's hands.

* * *

 **And that's it.**

 **I swear I love Naegiri, they're just so cute together, and I would like to write more about them but my inspiration doesn't always agree with me -sigh-.**

 **By the way, if anyone thinks that I may just made them kiss for the sake of it, I took a bit of a liberty from what Munakata says to Naegi during their fight, specifically the part about 'it costed your loved one's life'.**

 **At least the spanish subtitles said that.**

 **So how do you think I did, good, bad, something in between?**

 **I am seriously so happy she is alive and I'll say this now, if anyone thinks that she should have died, I respect your opinion but I couldn't care less about it.**

 **They both deserved to live and get the happy ending that they did.**

 **With all that said I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
